


Fall for me

by Oryu404



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and ridiculousness, M/M, Sting Is An Idiot, Stingue Week, Stingue Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: When the perfect opportunity arises for Sting to impress his crush, it doesn’t go the way he planned.Written for Stingue Week 2019, Prompt: Heroic
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Fall for me

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to have a chat with me about Fairy Tail, my stories, or writing/art in general, click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/2w9QBmkPd7)!

This wasn't how he imagined spending his free Saturday.  
  
After a whole week of sitting behind a desk in a muggy office, getting yelled at by his boss for not meeting the unreasonably high targets every day from 9 to 5, Sting was more than excited to drop all other responsibilities adult life forced upon him and enjoy the lovely weather somewhere away from home. At the park, at the pool, anywhere outside.  
  
Just not stuck in a tree.  
  
But his plans had ended before they even started when he left home and stumbled upon Rogue – his very attractive neighbor who he may or may not have been pining for, ever since the day they met- standing underneath a tree on the side of the road. His cat had climbed up but was too scared to come back down on its own again, and of course, _of course_ Sting had been too determined to impress tall dark and handsome and make him fall for him, to stop and think about the possible consequences.  
  
His tree climbing skills? Mediocre. His gear? On a hot summer’s day like this he’d be damned to wear anything more covering than swimming shorts, a crop top, and a pair of flip-flops, so awfully inappropriate for the activity. But his confidence? Through the roof.  
  
He should have listened when Rogue told him it was a terrible idea and that it could only end badly, but _no_ , he just had to ignore all warnings and say, “Don’t worry, I totally got this!”  
  
He totally did _not_ got this.  
  
Actually, he did for the first part. He managed to get high enough up the tree to reach the cat, praying to God that it wasn’t the type of cat that went bonkers when picked up, but in the end, he didn’t even find out. Frosch, as the ball of fur was called, had seized its chance to get down as soon as Sting came close enough, using him as a stepping stone to get to a lower branch and from thereon safely back to the ground again. Rescue mission success?  
  
And that was great and all, since Rogue would surely be relieved and happy, but the sudden sensation of claws dragging across Sting’s skin had startled him enough to make the wrong move. He lost his already wavering balance and fell down, only saved from a long drop by quick reflexes and the sheer luck that a thick branch was within grabbing distance.  
  
So there he was, hanging in a tree, like a disabled spider monkey. He wanted to impress Rogue and- actually, he was pretty sure he did. He must have been really impressed by his stupidity.  
  
“I warned you that this was going to happen,” Rogue sighed when he was sure his cat was okay and Sting was out of immediate danger for now. “There’s a branch just below you to your left, do you think you can reach it with your foot for support?”  
  
Sting tried, swinging to the left a little and kicking his foot around. It was close but just not close enough, the muscles in his arms were starting to tremble from the strain of carrying his full weight so he got desperate and tried harder. He moved further to the left by shuffling along the branch.  
  
And that was another bad decision, he could hear the cracking sound of splintering wood and a gasp coming from below him and then everything was a blur of green leaves and his stomach trying to evacuate through his throat until he hit the ground.  
  
No, not the ground. Something with a bit more suspension. It wasn’t quite as hard as the ground and the impact was less painful than he’d expected, and shortly followed by another moment of impact. He was convinced that the ground didn’t make a low ‘oof’ sound either. He was sort of lying on the ground though, just on top of Rogue.  
  
_On top of Rogue._  
  
His human life net opened his eyes and stared at him, slowly releasing the hold he had on his waist as his mouth fell open in shock at the position they were in. Sting blinked at him a couple of times, carefully determining whether this was real or he had died and gone to heaven, and engraving the moment into his memory before common sense and panic had finally caught up and snapped him out of it.  
  
“Are you okay?!” He cried out, probably a lot louder than necessary due to overwhelming embarrassment and worry. He quickly got up on his knees and held his hand out to Rogue, who was still lying speechless on the ground. And just when Sting was about to freak out about the terrifying possibility of being the cause of someone’s severe brain injury, Rogue started laughing. First a snort, then some huffing from behind the back of his hand, and then he just lost it.  
  
“Uhm…” Sting stumbled, still not ruling out the possibility of brain damage until Rogue finally took his hand and pulled himself up without showing any signs of being hurt.  
  
“You’re such an idiot,” Rogue went on, still chuckling and shaking his head somewhat amazed so that probably counted as ‘impressed by his stupidity’, but although he was essentially insulting him he was also pulling bits of twigs and bark out of Sting’s hair.  
His amused expression turned into a frown when he pulled one blonde lock to the side and inspected the skin underneath. “You’ve got a…cut…” he noticed, pointing his fingers at his own eyebrow to indicate the location of the damage. Sting automatically went straight for it to feel for himself, it burned a little and sure enough, when he looked at his fingertips there were smudges of blood sticking to them.  
  
He was still pouting at his fingers when Rogue got on his feet and pulled him along by his other hand, moving towards his house. Frosch was already waiting by the front door to be let in and get far away and out of sight from the tree, back to familiarly safe territory. And since Sting didn’t have the best possible encounter with that tree either he wholeheartedly supported that decision.  
  
“It’s not that deep but we should get it cleaned anyway, or it might get infected,” he was told, and as Rogue lead the way inside and gave him a smile that didn’t have anything to do with gloating or mockery, Sting had already gotten over his shame and regret, and all the plans he had previously made for the afternoon. Instead of bathing in the sun or splashing around in the pool he ended up on a couch, hissing at the washcloth that was being patted at the keepsake of his tree-climbing adventure, and a few other scratches that had Frosch’s name on them. It was all good though, Sting got some purrs and cuddles to make up for it.  
  
This was not how he imagined spending his free Saturday.  
It was even better.  
  
His pride? Well, maybe it was a little bit hurt. His attempt to look really cool and save the day? Oh, absolutely failed. But his objective of charming the cutie that lived three doors down? He wasn’t sure how but yeah, fucking nailed it!  
  
See? He totally got this after all.


End file.
